Junjou ¿Xenophilia?
by Xenophilica
Summary: A veces entrar en la vida de uno a la fuerza, no siempre te da los resultados esperados, en especial si es un "hombre" queriendo entrar en la vida de otro hombre... ¿O sera un alien queriendo entrar en la vida de un aptacion de los actos de "Junjou Terrorist" de la serie yaoi "Junjou Romantica"


Mas informacion en la parte de abajo

* * *

**Junjuo… ¿Xenophilia?**

…

**Por Xenophilica**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acto 1**

_Ha llegado a la Tierra…_

_._

_._

_._

—Me gustas—. Dijo el chico con gesto serio, mientras que el hombre que yacía sentado frente a él lo miraba bastante sorprendido.

.

.

_Un… ¿Alienígena?_

_._

_._

— ¿Qué? —. Pregunto el hombre aun sin entender que quería decir el joven frente a él.

.

.

Dib Membrana no podía pedir otra cosa que fuera que su vida dejara de ser un embrollo, ya con treintaisiete años cumplidos, es lo que todo adulto maduro desea pedir, pero al parecer, la repentina aparición de aquel chico, se lo haría prácticamente imposible.

.

.

El hombre soltó un suspiro, tratando de calmarse y mantener la compostura ante semejante declaración por parte del_ "chico"_ frente a él. Apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa, rasco su mejilla para desviar la tensión que se acumulaba en él, acaricio su, ya bien definida, barba de candado, acomodo sus lentes y finalmente miro a quien yacía frente a él.

.

.

—No crees que ya estás muy "grande" para este tipo de bromas—. Dijo de manera casual y no creyendo en lo anterior declarado. —Tanta falta de oxigeno en el espacio te ha vuelto loco—. Dijo el moreno sacando un nuevo cigarrillo de su gabardina.

.

.

Por el contrario, el joven sentado frente a él frunció el ceño de manera molesta.

.

.

—No estoy bromeando—. Dijo mientras apretaba ambos puños. Esto hizo que Dib abriera sus ojos de manera sorprendida. —Estoy hablando muy en serio—. El moreno se le quedo viendo por unos minutos y finalmente suspiro.

.

.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga al respecto? —. Pregunto, apagando nuevamente el cigarrillo que había prendido no hace mucho.

.

.

—Quiero que te hagas responsable—. Dib lo miro sin entender a que se refería. —Fue por ti que he regresado y quiero que respondas por la manera de cómo me siento hacia ti—.

.

.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —. Pregunto de manera molesta, no entendía a que se refería aquel chico.

.

.

—Lo que quiero decir, Larva-humana, es que te hagas responsable por los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti—. Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Dib lo miro incrédulo.

.

.

— ¿Sentimientos? —. Dib recargo sus codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus manos para recargar su barbilla en ellas. — Zim, no crees que es demasiado…raro. Lo que me estás diciendo no tiene sentido—. El _"chico"_ lo miro con molestia.

.

.

—No le veo lo "raro" —. Dijo de manera seria, Dib por otro lado suspiro con cansancio. Recorrió con la mirada al "chico" que tenía en frente, tenía la precisa apariencia de un joven de dieciocho años, su cabello algo enmarañado pero con un corte moderno, sus típicas lentillas de iris morada que cubrían sus reales ojos rojizos de insecto, su uniforme de invasor, algo modificado para su edad y finalmente, ese egocentrismo y ese complejo de superioridad que lo destacaba en donde fuera. Si, definitivamente era el mismo Zim que había visto partir hace más de veintiséis años.

.

.

— ¿Qué no le vez lo raro?, Zim, ¿Acaso no verías como anormalidad que aparento doblarte la edad? —. Pregunto llevándose la mano al rostro.

.

.

—Tú no me doblas la edad—. Dijo con el ceño fruncido. —Yo fácilmente te cuadriplico la edad—. Dib se le quedo viendo con un gesto de incredulidad, obviamente eso ya lo sabía.

.

.

—Yo no… olvídalo, ¿Acaso no ves que somos de diferentes especies?, además somos hombres, eso ya debe parecerte bastante extraño—. El moreno parecía decidido a hacer entender al alíen que lo que decía sentir por él, no era normal.

.

.

—Pues no me lo parece, es normal en tu especie sentir afecto por otra persona, ¿No es así? —.Pregunto de manera tranquila, como si supiera que Dib no tendría excusa para rechazarlo. El humano lo vio de manera derrotada y volvió a suspirar.

.

.

—Estoy casado, Zim. Yo…—.

.

.

—Te divorciaste hace más de tres años—. Le contesto de manera molesta. —No trates de engañarme, bolsa de carne—. Le dijo con enfado.

.

.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —. Pregunto sorprendido el humano.

.

.

—Se muchas cosas sobre ti, hasta da miedo, ¿No? —. Pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad, a lo que Dib simplemente suspiro.

.

.

—Olvídalo Zim, entre tú y yo no puede haber nada—. Dijo el humano, seguidamente se disponía a ponerse de pie, pero Zim se le adelanto tomándolo de la muñeca, Dib lo miro sorprendido.

.

.

— ¡No escapes, Dib!, me gustas y hare que me aceptes tarde o temprano—. Le dijo decidido. Dib lo miraba con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

.

.

Definitivamente, su vida, no dejaría de ser un embrollo, como tanto deseaba.

.

.

.

**[.-+*^'^*+-.+*^'^*+-.-+*^'^*+-.-+*^'^*+-+*^'^*+-.-+*^'^*+-.-+*^'^*+-.]**

.

.

.

— ¿Qué? —. Pregunto el moreno que se encontraba frente a al rector de la universidad donde trabajaba y por obvias razones, su jefe. —Me pide de favor que alberque a su hijo menor, ¿Por qué?—. El hombre de algunos cincuentaiocho años lo miraba con cara seria.

.

.

—Veras Dib, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte este favor, pero eres el único de mi entera confianza, después de todo eres mi ex yerno, lamento repetirlo mucho—. Se disculpo el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa. Dib le sonrió comprensivo.

.

.

—No se preocupe, siga con lo que decía—. Le pidió el moreno.

.

.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que mi hija Zita, estará en casa unos días y pues veras…no…no viene sola, ¿Sabes? —. Dib lo mira con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

.

.

—Vendrá con su novio, me imagino—. Dijo de lo más tranquilo, a lo que el hombre mayor simplemente asintió. —Bien, pero ¿Yo que tengo que ver?—.

.

.

—Veras, mi hijo no está de acuerdo en que Zita traiga a su novio a la casa y es por eso que me ha pedido que lo traslade, al menos hasta que ella se vaya a su nueva casa—. Dib asintió de manera comprensiva. —Es por eso que te pido esto de favor, son dos semanas y aunque puedo enviarlo a un hotel, no me sentiría tranquilo de que algo le vaya a pasar, y dos semanas es mucho tiempo como para que se quede en casa de un amigo—.

.

.

—Entiendo, no se preocupe—. Le dijo Dib con una sonrisa, el hombre sonrió.

.

.

—Bien le diré que venga. ¡Zim, entra por favor! —.

.

.

— ¡¿Zim?! —. Dib se giro lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, solo para ver entrar al chico de piel verde por ella. — ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…?—.

.

.

—Zim, él será el que te cuidara en las próximas dos semanas—. El alíen recorrió a Dib con la mirada y sonrió de medio lado.

.

.

—Está bien—.Dijo Zim mientras Dib lo miraba con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro.

.

.

Definitivamente, su vida comenzaría a ser un embrollo, un embrollo extraterrenal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acto 1. End**

* * *

*Esto es ZaDr o por traduccion Zim and Dib Romance.

*No, no gano ninguna comision al hacer esto, tampoco soy gente de Nikelodeon, lo cual es bueno porque el canal hoy en dia es una mierda, asi que no consigo nutrientes para seguir coexistiendo con el resto de la raza humana.

***"Junjou Romantica"** asi como los actos de **"Junjou Terrorist"** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shunjiku Nakamura.

*Al igual que **"Invasor Zim"** y sus personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez.

*Por ultimo pero no menos importante, espero que les haya gustado el primer acto de la historia, como saben es una adaptacion de los actos de **"Junjou Terrorist"** con algunos ligeros cambios, si les apetece, dejen sus comentarios y yo tratare de contestarlos a la mas brevedad posible.


End file.
